Mercurius
|-|Mercurius= |-|Law Activated= Summary Mercurius is a Hadou God who has lived through countless years and timelines. He is obsessed with Marie and finding the unknown, and will not be satisfied with death until he finds it in Marie's arms or at the hands of a factor beyond his ken. To this end, he serves as the closest friend and adviser to his Apoptosis, Reinhard Heydrich, under the alias "Karl Kraft". Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | High 1-A Name: Unknown, generally referred to as Mercurius, but possesses several other aliases (Including Karl Ernst Kraft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Hermes Trismegistus, Michel de Nostredam, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Christian Rosenkreutz and Albertus Magnus) Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: At least several tredecillion years old, possibly even older (Has lived through the universe's lifespan decillions of times from his own memory, but even he doesn't know how many times he's reset the universe) Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13 and second-in-command, Hadou God, Fourth Heaven, God of Eternal Recurrence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Non-Existent Physiology (Sensories bodies are made of "complete nothingness", making most if not all conventional attacks just pass through him), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation and Immunity to it (Mercurius’ sensories lack souls), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Able to instill anxiety with his mere presence and bloodcurdling rage with his words, can also emit an immense pressure that is "heavy enough to stick and burden the very soul" and causes those around him to forget how to breathe and think when he reveals his "true self"), Dimensional BFR, Can travel to other dimensions (Including Marie's world, the Twilight Beach, which exists outside of even the Throne itself), Can make attacks "vanish" from existence, Transmutation (Transmuted parts of Reinhard's castle/Briah to create a sword and fight Ren with), Possesses incredible willpower, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Some of the previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, and 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), and able to manifest avatars in order to interact outside the Throne. Attack Potency: Universe level (stated to have the firepower necessary to overcome the Divine Vessel's durability), can ignore durability by attacking his opponent's soul | High Outerverse level (As a Hadou God, Mercurius exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Destroyed said throne in the battle between Reinhard and Mercurius. Effortlessly killed Nerose Satanel when he came to being in the latter God's world. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, Mercurius has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Easily kept up with Ren in their small fight, should be comparable to Reinhard) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 10 (Should be comparable to Reinhard) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal | High Outerversal Durability: Universe level | High Outerverse level (Tanked strikes from Reinhard) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (Created a replica of the Shamballa that he destroyed and, in turn, all seven of the eight swastikas that were laid out and created during Kei's Route, should be comparable to Reinhard). Outerversal with teleportation | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The entire history of the Dies Irae world, and a significant amount of its variations, are simply part of Mercurius’ plan, as he has reset it countless times and knows all the possible variations of its history, albeit he possesses certain blind spots regarding them, such as being surprised at how Ren chose Rea during her route) Weaknesses: Obsessed with Marie, and is willing to do anything to be with her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula: (Live Mindful of Death - The Play is Over) The manifestation of Mercurius’ Law, “To experience the unknown, dying in the arms of Marie. Absolutely any other end than that, is unacceptable”. When his Law is activated at the time of his death, Mercurius will reset everything if it does not end how he wants it to end, even in realms where time is nonexistent such as the Throne. While everything is resetting, Mercurius is able to change the next timeline in whatever way he likes (Such as erasing any factors leading to Hajun’s rise after the events of Marie’s route) and this power even allows him to bring back the Throne itself (a place where no form of time exists) after it is destroyed (ex. his fight against Reinhard) and those whose entire existences were wiped out completely with no chance of recovery (as this was able to bring back Ren, Reinhard, and Marie after they died and won fighting against Hajun), albeit the butterfly effect that his changes produce is out of his control. All abilities described below are mere side-effects of his Law. ** Sequere Naturam: (You Are to Follow Nature) Mercurius unleashes a Supernovae that consists of thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast that can atomize Gods from the inside. This move was also powerful enough to have been able to instantly kill Nerose Satanel, a Hadou God equal in power to the likes of Ren and Reinhard during Marie's Route, in one hit. ** Dura Lex Sed Lex: (The Law is Harsh But It Is Law) Mercurius creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity. ** Aurea Mediocritas: (The Golden Mean) Mercurius aligns the stars into a Grand Cross, causing an astrological energy surge that can incinerate Atziluth Gods from inside-out. ** Omnia Fert Aetas: (Time Robs Us of All) Mercurius makes all of existence into an elementary particle and sends it into the past of the opponent, thus causing a paradox and erasing them from existence. ** Disce Libens: (Learn Eagerly) Mercurius condenses all the stars in the multiverse into a black hole that destroys everything. This causes everything in existence to be erased completely, including the Throne itself. **'Law of Foreknowledge (Wave of Mercury/Mercurial Curse): '''Mercurius' Law, the Law of Foreknowledge, has the added effect of "devouring the mind". And Mercurius' Sensory, who embodies this law, is able to "invoke anxiety upon all who laid eyes upon him", and through his "endless babbling" is able to turn that anxiety into irritation, and that irritation into a mindless rage, while simultaneously making those around him feel like it "isn't right" to try and kill him. Mercurius' can also incidentally "reveal his true self" and release a pressure that is "heavy enough to stick and burden the very soul". Even stating that the members of the LDOs' minds and bodies wouldn't be able to take much more of him doing that. * '''Kamungara:' The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Mercurius' takes the form of a massive Caduceus coiling around all of creation. Note: Credit for the quote and thus its translation go to Gare. Key: Sensory | True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings